


Thief of hearts

by Sailor_Saccharin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Smut, limited series, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: “I’ll reveal your true form.”
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, akira kurusu/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> “I should write something.” -Akira Kurusu persona 5

Akira is soft when he’s with you. Quiet breaths as he fulfills your every need. You whimper below him , hands grasping his shirt tightly. You can tell by the way he’s biting his lip that he’s close. 

“K-Kira.” You whimper. He locks lips with you. Hands digging into your hips as he pushes into you. Deeper . Harder. Faster, and then your falling and grasping for any part of his skin you can find. He smashes his lips against yours, sucking fiercely on the bottom one. 

You feel him squeeze you closer to himself and suddenly he pulls away from your lips and burrows his head in the crook of your neck, muffling a cry. He’s done for and you rope your arms around him as he finishes, holding him back, tightly.

“Akira.” He looks up at you, “I’m late for class.” He deadpans while separating himself from you. You’ve killed the passionate mood in seconds. He doesn’t mind though. 

“...Skip.” You’re used to his curt replies. He’s never been much of a talker but when he does speak it’s like a blessing has dawned on you. You love the sound of his voice , it’s smooth like velvet and soft on your ears. He’s the opposite of you. You’re loud and boisterous , easily excitable. It’s a wonder you two even got together.

“I shouldn’t have come to your apartment. I always get roped into doing naughty things with you.” You whine ,”You’re so charming.” 

When he doesn’t say anything you kiss his cheek and stand up and head to the bathroom. He follows close behind as you run the shower adjusting the temperature. 

“Gonna follow me around like Mona, Joker?” You tease.

“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth if I could.” He whispers in your ear. You can feel your face heat up as he steps into the shower and pulls you in with him.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


	2. Alone

Joker is a deep sleeper. He wasn’t always though. It started around the time he entered his first palace when he got home that day he collapsed into a deep sleep only to be awakened by the soft sounds of the velvet room that could only be contrasted by the yelling of the twin wardens. 

You on the other hand sleep lightly. Awakened by the slightest twitch of a muscle from your boyfriend. He knows this and always tries to remain still in his sleep although it never work though. You’re often awaken by his need to clutch you tightly in his sleep. This happens almost every night but you don’t mind. You enjoy Akira’s arms wrapped tightly around you followed by his soft snores. 

So when you’re able to sleep through the night peacefully you wake up panicking.  
He’s not here , not next to you, arms not wrapped tightly around you. You’re able to fully stretch out and suddenly you’re ungrateful for the perfect night of rest you’ve earned. You’re bratty, you want him next you. You want him waking you up , you want him to clutch your waist tightly as he snores softly. 

You want to fall asleep to those same soft snores but you’re alone.

“I miss you Akira.” And then the tears start falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments pls


End file.
